Fanfic (By Pandy and Turtle)
Epilogue? ONCE UPON A TIME... TURTLES REIGNED SUPREME!!!! THEY HAD TAKEN OVER THE EARTH AND HAD STARTED SPACE EXPLORATION, ALREADY HAVING GONE TO MARS AND SOON ON THEIR WAY TO DEVELOP WORKING HOUSING ON THE MOOON!!! OVERALL IT WAS A REALLY COOL WORLD AND EVERYBODY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END. Turtle looked down at his magnificently written story. Pandy looked over his shoulder and after a moment of reading it, completely burst into laughter. "What??" Turtle asked, a bit angry to have his soon to be bestseller laughed at. Pandy couldn't stop laughing. "Uuugh, fine... Let's write an actual fanfiction.." Turtle reluctantly said, lowering his head in defeat. Turtle picked up a pencil and started writing down some ideas for it, with Pandy pitching in and sometimes taking the paper and writing himself. Eventually they came up with one singular idea. ”Can we begin now..?” asked Pandy, exasperated. Turtle had taken a really long time making his characters. ”Just a sec..” Turtle muttered, writing one last thing down. “..Perfect!” he exclaimed. “Okay, we can start now!” Pandy started writing the first chapter but Turtle took his hand quickly. ”What?” Pandy asked. “Let me make, um, a summary first! Then you can start writing! ..hm, okay.. Nine dragons.. From different places..” SUMMARY: Nine dragons from different places and with different mindsets all happen to come to an island for different reasons, but the one goal they share after that: getting to Darkstalker’s scroll, left behind by Fathom. Who will find it, and what will they do with it?! Well that’s what our fanfic will explain! So read it, maybe. Chapter One Zircon was playing chess with himself, slowly moving the pieces around the small board. He stretched his topaz scales, and checked to make sure his diamond amulet was still on him. “Checkmate Myself, Haha!” He said triumphantly, to himself, as there no one else around to even hear it. They had all left awhile ago. ”Curse you myself!“ he said dramatically, sweeping his tail to knock over all the pieces.. He was pretty dramatic, although it was mostly for not getting in trouble. This was a routine for him, so he didn’t feel lonely, with just himself, for who knows how long. Shadow scurried around in, you guessed it, the shadows. His small and nimble body, with pitch black scales excluding a few silver ones scattered around the underside of his wings, blended in perfectly. He kept his small dagger in hand as he crept about. The dagger had been his father‘s, with a wood carving on the handle that used to have his father’s name. Shadow has scratched it out. It was his now. He was looking for a particular somebody also with him on the island, and darted from hiding spot to hiding spot to make sure to avoid being seen. He has been on this island for a pretty long time (a few months?), and had still managed to not ever interact with or be caught by any other dragons. Considering there was only one dragon, that hadn’t been hard, but Shadow considered it an achievement. Though he didn’t know it, however, soon there would be more dragons... soon. Cascade looked down at the small island in the distance. He rechecked his Clipboard, just to make sure that it was the right island. He beat his wings more, then dived down onto the island. He was exhausted from carrying his bag of stuff. Still, he wasn’t going to come unprepared. Anyone else here? he wondered, while taking a look around. He had apparently landed near the back of the palace. So, this should be like the summer palace. He thought to himself.'' He checked off the box ''Get to Island. What was next? Oh right, He had to explore it. He started analyzing the scene around him. Xerocole, at the same time, rechecked an ancient scroll. ''The scroll.. it should be on this island, right? ''he thought to himself, squinting at the faded map. This was his last hope, after searching two other islands top to bottom already. He was about to give up hope, but he really thought this was the right one. It must be, otherwise he would have wasted who knows how much time.. Xerocole shook the thought off and kept flying, getting closer to the island. He saw Fatho- wait, no. This was just a normal SeaWing. And he was.. playing chess.. against himself..? Xerocole hadn't expected anybody else. This was going to be harder. Did the SeaWing know about the scroll?! For now, he began to swoop down to the island, to talk to the SeaWing. There also seemed to be another dragon over near the palace. Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Work in Progress